Tyr
Tyr '''is the Master Weapon and Armorsmith for the Aesir and the crafter and analyzer of powerful new weapons held by the Aesir's forces. He is voiced by Keith Ferguson. Norse Mythology Tyr The original Germanic god of war and the patron god of justice, the precursor of Odin. At the time of the Vikings, Tyr had to make way for Odin, who became the god of war Thimself. Tyr was by then regarded as Odin's son (or possibly of the giant Hymir). He is the boldest of the gods, who inspires courage and heroism in battle. Tyr is represented as a man with one hand, because his right hand was bitten off by the gigantic wolf Fenrir (in old-Norse, the wrist was called 'wolf-joint'). His attribute is a spear; the symbol of justice, as well as a weapon. At the day of Ragnarok, Tyr will kill the hound Garm, the guardian of Hel, but will die from the wounds inflicted by the animal. In later mythology, "Tyr" became to mean "god". He is also known as Tîwaz, Tiw and Ziu. '''Old Norse: Týr; Old English: Tiw "Tyr" Encyclopedia Mythica from Encyclopedia Mythica Online. Accessed May 21, 2008 Manual Synopsis/Character Overview "The master weapon and armorsmith for the Aesir, he maintains our hundreds of thousands of variations of battle equipment. Tyr represents the “Old Guard” of the Aesir. He has an illustrious battle history spanning many centuries and is known for his exceptional bravery."--Mimir Tyr’s origins are clouded in mystery. Records are sparse and incomplete. Tyr’s memory itself is unreliable due to the venerability of his implants and his file’s classified status. Tyr is the oldest of the remaining Aesir and some say one of the first, if not The First. Biological Makeup and Cybernetic Enhancements Tyr, the Old Guard Age, chronologically: 2500+ Age, apparent: 37-40 Race: Aesir, cybernetic human. Blood Type: Synthetic RH, hyper-oxygenate carrier Implants: *Broad spectrum toxin/pathogen resistance *Neuro-muscular (adaptive muscle memory) assists *Neural<->Machine cyberspace link (one-way diagnostic) *Mnemonic datastack link (refurbished) *Neural feedback dampeners (adrenal/endocrine) *Interchangeable modular manipulator (right hand, Tyr’s design) Tyr's Profile This profile is formed from the collection of information over an incredibly large period of time, gleaned from many different sources. Idunn’s notes: Tyr has grown tired of the constant war – his psychological profile is a damning indictment of early Aesir cybernetics. He has seen and done more than any other Aesir and has paid a price. Clearly, in Tyr we see the upper limit of our current cybernetics and where we need to excel. Geneering Profile *None Idunn’s notes: Tyr’s genestock is mostly pure human, but of excellent quality. It is possible that some geneering was done, but only to “tweak the base model” of humanity. It is clear that ODIN didn’t want to stray far from the original template. Powers/Abilities Tyr is a considerably powerful elite Aesir warrior and master strategist responsible for uncountable victories against the Machines. He possesses enhanced strength, speed, agility, endurance, and durability as most Aesir warriors and is superhumanly skilled with his spear type weapon. In addition he is an Armor and Weapon smith of unequalled skill. Only Tyr understands the Sentient Weapon technology, despite efforts to pass this skill on to others and numerous recordings – there is something special about his understanding, something a machine cannot replicate. Weapons Please note: All Aesir are trained in a wide variety of weaponry; both melee and ranged. From swords, axes, hammers and glaives, through mass driving linear accelerators, laser projectors, fusion/plasma hybrid energy weapons. Tyr uses a specially designed multi-purpose spear. The spear’s tip can be fitted with a wide range of payloads: shaped charges, high-explosives, EMP charges, etc. most of which have been developed for anti-machinery purposes. The spear can also be fired like a rifle, shooting phased plasma packets at high velocity, i.e: a “burning spear” as the kenning goes. It is unclear as to whether the spear, which is nameless, is sentient or not. It is more likely that Tyr’s cautionary opinion of the sentient weapons keeps him from using them himself, preferring a more reliable and controllable “iron” weapon in his hands. Battlefield Role in Too Human Tyr’s roles on the battlefield are legion. Tyr cut his teeth and implants on the darkest era of the War, as humanity struggled to claw a sanctuary from the ice. As one of the earliest Aesir he often had to take any and all missions thrown at him. Defeat was not an option. Today’s Midgard is founded on the victories of the early Aesir. Gallery Tyr.jpg|Tyr Close-up 1217250721 headshots tyr 2.jpg 1214514987.jpg|Tyr: Manual Profile Shot 0146769 1.jpg|Tyr in full-body view during his last battle Shot 0134377 1.jpg|Tyr alongside Baldur Category:Gods Category:Mythology